COULD IT BE LOVE?
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Eunhyuk memulai permainannya tanpa tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang akan terjebak oleh permainan bodohnya. Permainan yang berakhir dengan menorehkan luka mendalam di hati Eunhyuk. [School Life Fic]
1. Could It Be Love?

**COULD IT BE LOVE?**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The reason why I'm still breathing in this terrible loneliness, it's all because of YOU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Lee Hyukjae—atau lebih suka di panggil Eunhyuk—laki-laki manis yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu itu tidak pernah tahu dirinya akan terjebak dalam permainan yang ia buat sendiri. Beberapa minggu lagi, sekolah mereka akan membuka pendaftaran untuk siswa baru dan Eunhyuk beserta kedua temannya, Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin membuat taruhan siapa yang akan mendapat surat cinta paling banyak dari calon adik kelas. Siapapun yang mendapat surat cinta paling sedikit, harus berani menyatakan cinta pada salah satu calon adik kelas di depan banyak orang. Tidak sungguhan tentunya, hanya main-main saja.<p>

Hari yang di nanti-nanti Eunhyuk dan kedua temannya datang juga. Hari ini, para calon siswa baru telah berkumpul dan menantikan sambutan-sambutan dari beberapa staff sekolah dan setelah itu mereka akan menyaksikan para senior menunjukan keunggulan klub ektrakulikuler mereka. Seperti basket, sepak bola, theater, bela diri dan masih banyak lagi. Ini lah kesempatan Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Sungmin untuk menunjukan keahlian mereka masing-masing dan memikat para calon adik kelas mereka.

Siwon yang ahli dalam bidang olahraga basket sudah menunjukan kemampuan terbaiknya begitu pula Sungmin yang ahli dalam bidang martial art. Kini saatnya Eunhyuk menunjukan keahliannya menggiring bola dan mengoyak gawang lawan dengan tendangannya yang jarang sekali meleset. Selesai dengan menunjukan keahlian mereka, kini saatnya tebar pesona dengan cara tersenyum ramah pada seluruh calon siswa. Tak jarang ada siswa yang menjerit histeris ketika melihat Siwon tersenyum, laki-laki jangkung berlesung pipi itu memang terlihat sangat tampan ketika ia tersenyum. Atau mereka yang memekik girang ketika melihat Sungmin memamerkan senyum kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Sedangkan cara Eunhyuk menarik perhatian para calon siswa itu adalah dengan cara diam dan bersikap sedikit angkuh, menunjukan sisi misteriusnya. Sebenarnya, jika di telisik lebih dekat lagi, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak cocok bersikap angkuh dan sok misterius, wajahnya bahkan terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli, ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat terlalu flamboyan seperti Siwon atau terlihat terlalu manis seperti Sungmin.

"Choi Siwon! Pelatih ingin klub basket melawan tim calon siswa sekarang juga!"

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Shim Changmin salah seorang temannya di klub basket berlari ke arahnya yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kau bercanda? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Changmin mendesah pelan sambil terus mencoba menstabilkan deru napasnya.

"Ada calon siswa yang menantang! Dia bilang, dia ingin melawan tim kita. Jadi, pelatih menyuruh kita bersiap-siap di lapangan. Sekarang juga!"

Siwon menatap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bergantian. Berani sekali, ada calon adik kelas yang menantang timnya.

Melihat ekspresi Siwon yang sulit di artikan, Eunhyuk berdecih. "Anak itu pasti bosan hidup."

.

.

* * *

><p>Siwon hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah-tengah lapangan. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon kira, anak yang menantangnya berbadan tinggi standar pemain basket. Namun ternyata, yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah seorang bocah pendek dengan senyum konyol di wajahnya. Siwon bahkan tidak yakin bocah yang sekarang sedang tersenyum konyol itu bisa merebut bola darinya.<p>

"_Sunbae-nim_, namaku Lee Donghae! Aku dengar, klub basket kalian tidak terkalahkan. Aku ingin mencoba bertanding dengan kalian! Jangan melihat ukuran tubuhku, biarpun pendek aku adalah pemain basket di sekolah menengah pertama. Mohon bantuannya."

Bukankah Changmin bilang anak ini menantang? Tapi raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda menantang. Bocah yang menyebut dirinya bernama Lee Donghae itu tersenyum ramah pada Siwon bahkan saat memperkenalkan dirinya tadi dia membungkuk sopan sekali.

"Baiklah, jika kau dan teman-temanmu menang melawan kami. Aku sebagai ketua tim klub basket akan menerimamu sebagai anggota baru kami tanpa tes apapun."

Pelatih meniup peluit tanda pertandingan telah di mulai. Ternyata Siwon terlalu meremehkan kemampuan Donghae, bocah itu bisa merebut bola darinya ketika pertandingan baru berjalan beberapa menit saja. Dan ketika Donghae merebut bola darinya, Donghae langsung mencetak _3 Point_ karena lemparan jarak jauhnya. Semua bersorak dan Siwon berdecih tidak suka.

Sementara itu di bangku penonton, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sibuk mengamati pertandingan tidak terduga ini. Sungmin masih setia bersorak-sorak menyemangati Siwon, sementara Eunhyuk hanya diam dan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok bocah pendek yang sekarang sedang berlari kesana kemari dengan bola di tangannya. Bocah itu tidak terlalu tinggi—mungkin hanya beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk— matanya bulat bersinar seperti anak kecil, dan senyumnya sangat menarik perhatian. Eunhyuk begitu fokus memperhatikannya, hingga tak sadar membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum sendiri ketika bocah itu tersenyum setelah mencetak skor.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Siwon semakin menggebu-gebu mencetak skor dan Donghae itu terus berusaha menggagalkan aksi Siwon. Hingga tanpa sengaja Siwon menyikut bahu Donghae dan membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Penonton yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bersorak tiba-tiba bungkam, suasana menjadi hening ketika Donghae meringis sambil memegang sikutnya.

Eunhyuk yang kebetulan duduk tidak jauh dari lokasi Donghae jatuh membelalakan matanya ketika melihat darah bercucuran dari sikut Donghae. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk merebut kotak obat yang genggam Sungmin dan berlari ke arah Donghae.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat ukuran badan Choi Siwon, huh? Kenapa menghadangnya dengan cara seperti tadi?"

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk terus mengomeli Donghae sambil membalut lukanya dengan perban.

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae-nim_. Namaku Lee Donghae."

"Panggil aku Eunhyuk"

"Eunhyuk?"

"_Hyung_!"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Oh, Eunhyuk _Hyung_!"

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jika aku tidak salah ingat, Eunhyuk yang aku kenal sangat takut dengan darah. Apalagi yang bercucuran seperti tadi."<p>

Sungmin memincingkan matanya menyelidik. Sungmin benar-benar terkejut sampai lupa menutup mulutnya ketika Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berlari ke tengah lapangan dan menolong Donghae. Jadi, ketika jam pelajaran kosong Sungmin langsung mengintrogasi Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Itu sudah pertanyaan Sungmin yang ke sepuluh dan Eunhyuk belum juga menjawabnya.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku berlari ke tengah lapangan! Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya meringis kesakitan seperti bocah kecil. Semua karena Choi Siwon sialan itu!"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Dia yang menabrakku dan terjungkal dengan sendirinya!"

Benar, Siwon memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saat itu, jelas-jelas Donghae yang menghampiri Siwon dan menghadangnya.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak menolongnya? Jika dia kehabisan darah bagaimana?"

"Hah! Kau berlebihan! Cedera seperti itu wajar! Sudah lah, laki-laki cantik macam kau dan Sungmin tidak akan mengerti!"

Eunhyuk terdiam, dia memang tidak bisa lagi berdebat dengan Sungmin ataupun Siwon. Bagaimana pun, sikapnya tadi memang aneh. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba berlari demi menolong Donghae. Saat itu, Eunhyuk melihat Donghae tersungkur dan hampir menangis karena menahan sakit. Mata beningnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang minta pertolongan membuat Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya tanpa sadar. Entahlah, Eunhyuk tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan jelas. Hanya saja, perasaannya sedikit aneh ketika mata sipitnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata bening Donghae.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Siwon sudah sampai di sekolah. Tujuannya hanya satu, mengecek loker mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari penentuan siapa yang dapat surat cinta terbanyak dari siswa baru.<p>

Siwon menyeringai begitu mendapati lokernya penuh dengan coklat dan surat cinta dari para siswa baru. Sudah Siwon duga sebelumnya, aksinya di lapangan akan membuat laki-laki cantik manapun bertekuk lutut padanya.

Dan Sungmin? Lokernya sama penuhnya dengan milik Siwon. Dia sedang membuka beberapa bungkus permen sambil memeriksa isi suratnya. Mungkin hanya selisih beberapa lembar saja dengan Siwon.

"Eunhyuk? Kenapa diam? Dapat berapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, Eunhyuk langsung membanting pintu lokernya dan mengumpat kesal. Bayangkan saja, di dalam lokernya ia hanya menemukan sepucuk surat dan itu pun hanya sebatas ucapan terima kasih bukan surat cinta.

"Jadi, itu ucapan terima kasih Lee Donghae karena kau sudah menolongnya kemarin?"

"Eunhyuk?" Sungmin memanggil Eunhyuk ragu-ragu, "Sepertinya kau kalah. Taruhan tetaplah taruhan. Sudah siap menyatakan cinta pada Lee Donghae?"

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. Kenapa bocah itu harus mengiriminya surat—yang bahkan tidak penting—padanya di saat seperti ini?

"Istirahat makan siang di lapangan sekolah, Lee Hyukjae."

Siwon mengibaskan surat-suratnya di hadapan wajah Eunhyuk sambil melenggang pergi di ikuti Sungmin. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa bisa mendengus dan meremas-remas surat dari Donghae dengan kesal.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari yang menyebalkan untuk Eunhyuk. Karena hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, banyak siswa berkumpul di lapangan saat jam istirahat tiba. Di hadapannya kini sudah ada Donghae yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.<p>

"_Hyung_, bukannya kau mau bicara denganku? Ada apa? Kenapa harus di lapangan?"

Eunhyuk menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bocah pendek di hadapannya ini. "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini, tapi persetan. Aku taruhan, dan aku kalah. Jadi aku harus menyatakan cinta padamu!"

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Semua mata benar-benar tertuju padanya. Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menghilang atau di telan bumi detik itu juga. Karena, ini sungguh memalukan!

Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini adalah resiko yang harus ia hadapi, karena sejak awal permainan ini memang di rancang oleh Eunhyuk sendiri.

"Lee Donghae, aku—mau kah kau—"

"Eunhyuk _Sunbae-nim_! Maukah _Sunbae_ jadi kekasihku?"

Napas Eunhyuk tercekat mendengar pernyataan Donghae, ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Donghae langsung memotongnya dengan kalimat yang tidak terduga.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin dan anggaplah ini sebagai balas budi dariku"

.

.

* * *

><p>Siwon dan Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk sengit. Seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari yang memalukan bagi Eunhyuk tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Eunhyuk menjadi semakin popular karena aksi adik kelas yang menyatakan cinta padanya di depan umum.<p>

"Kau merencanakan semua ini?"

"Hei, Choi Siwon. Bukankah kau sendiri tahu aku tidak mengenal Lee Donghae sebelumnya? Itu pernyataan yang tiba-tiba! Aku tidak merencanakan apapun!"

"Jadi sekarang kau akan berpacaran dengannya?"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya bosan. Tatapan sengitnya beralih pada mata _foxy_ Sungmin yang sekarang sedang menatapnya—sok—garang.

"Menurutmu? Dia bukan tipeku. Aku tidak suka laki-laki yang tingginya sama denganku."

Terkadang, apa yang di ucapkan di mulut berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh hatinya. Eunhyuk menyangkal habis-habisan bahwa dia menyukai Donghae. Tapi pada kenyataannya, hatinya tidak bisa berhenti bergemuruh ketika mengingat tatapan Donghae tadi. Tatapan mata Donghae seperti mengunci pergerakannya dan mengacaukan seluruh kerja jantungnya. Bahkan, ketika jam pelajaran berakhir jantung Eunhyuk masih tetap bergemuruh tidak tenang. Donghae benar-benar mengacaukan kerja jantungnya.

_Aku jatuh cinta? Padanya? Tidak mungkin!_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eunhyuk <em>Hyung<em>!"

Sudah dua hari Eunhyuk berusaha menghindari Donghae. Eunhyuk benar-benar takut dan malu karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu. Dan hari ini, Eunhyuk tidak bisa menghindar lagi karena Donghae sengaja menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

Eunhyuk melirik Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya sekilas. Sungmin pasti mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak sekarang.

"Kau sulit sekali di temui. Kau sibuk? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

Sungmin mendengus merasa di abaikan. "Apa begitu rahasia? Kenapa tidak bicara di sini saja?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sungmin. "Jika Eunhyuk _Hyung_ tidak keberatan, aku akan membicarakannya di sini."

Jantung Eunhyuk kembali bergemuruh dan berdebar-debar melihat sunyum Donghae yang begitu manis dan lucu. Sebelumnya, Eunhyuk belum pernah melihat senyum Donghae dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Kejadian sebelumnya pasti membuatmu sangat terkejut, 'kan? Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin membalas budi padamu dengan cara tidak mempermalukanmu. Jadi, yang kemarin itu anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Maaf, sudah membuatmu bingung."

Rasanya kepala Eunhyuk seperti baru saja tertimpa benda berat. Debaran jantungnya yang sedari tadi bergemuruh, seperti mendadak berhenti berdetak.

"Aku—aku tentu saja tahu! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku memang tidak pernah memikirkan pernyataanmu kemarin dan aku juga sudah pernah bilang padamu, bukan? Aku hanya kalah taruhan."

Lagi-lagi Donghae memamerkan senyuman manisnya pada Eunhyuk. Mungkin diam-diam ia merasa lega karena ternyata Eunhyuk tidak menganggap pernyataannya kemarin dengan serius.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih atas waktunya, _Hyung_!"

Setelah Donghae melambaikan tangan padanya, kaki Eunhyuk langsung terasa lemas. Jemarinya meremas lengan Sungmin secara tidak sadar, membuat Sungmin meringis kesakitan. Kata-kata Donghae barusan entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit kecewa dan terbesit sedikit perasaan sedih.

"Kau baik-baki saja? Hei, jangan bilang kau suka padanya dan merasa kecewa karena ternyata dia tidak benar-benar menyukaimu?"

"Aku hanya merasa lemas karena melewatkan sarapan tadi pagi!"

_Sakit...kenapa rasanya begini? Perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>hanya tiba-tiba ingat sama kenangan SMA 4 tahun yang lalu :)<strong>

**saya ingin liat reaksinya dulu ^^ kl misalnya layak lanjut, saya lanjut. tapi gak janji cepet ya ^^ saya kerja dan waktunya pun gak banyak :)**

**ada typo? maaf ya ^^ ngetik di sela2 jam istirahat kerja ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	2. The Beginning

**COULD IT BE LOVE?**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The reason why I'm still breathing in this terrible loneliness, it's all because of YOU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, jika Eunhyuk boleh memilih ia ingin sekali pindah sekolah supaya tidak bertemu dengan Donghae lagi. Malu, Eunhyuk malu sekali. Tapi apa daya, orangtuanya tidak akan memindahkan Eunhyuk begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ingin pindah karena di kecewakan adik kelas? Lupakan saja! Eunhyuk hanya akan di tertawakan oleh kedua orangtuanya.<p>

Sudah hampir sebulan Eunhyuk berusaha menghindari Donghae. Namun, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menghindari Donghae, pada akhirnya ia tetap akan bertemu dengan Donghae. Selain karena mereka satu sekolah, mereka juga berada dalam klub yang sama. Sial memang, Donghae yang awalnya tertarik pada basket dan ingin sekali menantang Choi Siwon, sekarang malah beralih pada klub sepak bola. Dengan kurang ajarnya, Donghae masuk ke ruangan klub sepak bola dan menyatakan dirinya bersedia masuk tim sepak bola. Eunhyuk bisa apa? Menolaknya? Bisa aja, tapi kemudian Eunhyuk akan di tegur oleh pelatih klub.

Eunhyuk tidak mengerti, kenapa Donghae terus saja hadir di hidupnya dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Sejujurnya Eunhyuk tidak nyaman dengan situasi sekarang, dimana Donghae selalu bersedia membantunya dan selalu saja bersikap baik di hadapannya. Bukankah Donghae sendiri yang mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Eunhyuk? Lalu kenapa dia terus bersikap seperti itu? Semua perlakuan Donghae hanya mengacaukan perasaan Eunhyuk dan membuat kerja jantungnya dua kali lipat lebih ekstra. Menyebalkan.

"Kau akan menginap beberapa hari di Busan untuk pertandingan nanti, bukan?"

Entah sejak kapan Sungmin datang dan duduk di hadapannya dengan mulut penuh dengan remah roti. Eunhyuk hanya melamun sejak tadi dan tiba-tiba saja, suara lembut Sungmin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya, sialnya aku menginap bersama si pendek sialan itu."

"Lee Donghae? Bukankah semua anggota klub sepak bola ikut?"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Benar, semua ikut! Tapi aku dan dia akan berbagi kamar di Busan!"

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna mendengar keluhan Eunhyuk. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Mana ku tahu! Padahal pelatih memilih secara acak. Dan lagi, kenapa si pendek itu memilih klub sepak bola? Bukankah awalnya dia ingin masuk klub basket? Sial!"

"Berpikirlah positif, mungkin karena dia menyesal padamu dan berubah pikiran ingin mendekatimu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya.

"Pikiran positif? Ucapanmu barusan itu adalah kepercayaan diri yang terlalu berlebihan! Aku tidak menyukainya dan dia tidak menyukaiku. Apa ucapannya padaku di gerbang tempo hari belum jelas?"

Sungmin membersihkan remah-remah roti di sudut bibirnya, kemudian menatap Eunhyuk serius.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Perasaan manusia siapa yang tahu? Hari ini benci besok mungkin akan jatuh cinta."

_Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak menyukaiku dan tidak pernah memandang lurus ke arahku._

.

.

* * *

><p>Jadi di sinilah Eunhyuk sekarang. Memandangi luasnya lapangan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk latihan nanti. Eunhyuk kembali melamun, memikirkan apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Donghae saat mereka di kamar nanti. Apakah Eunhyuk harus menyapanya duluan? Apakah Eunhyuk harus mengabaikannya? Apakah Eunhyuk harus bertukar kamar dengan yang lainnya? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus bermunculan di kepala Eunhyuk. Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin pulang saja.<p>

"_Hyung_, aku ingin minta tolong!"

Eunhyuk tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja Donghae muncul di sampingnya dengan wajah yang meringis seperti menahan sesuatu.

"A—apa?"

"Bisakah kau antar aku ke toilet?"

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. _Gila! Ini gila! Lee Donghae sudah gila!_

"Kenapa? Toiletnya kan dekat? Ada di ruang ganti pemain."

Donghae semakin meringis. Sepertinya, benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Penuh _Hyung_! Penuh! Mereka semua sedang mandi, jadi pelatih bilang aku harus menggunakan kamar mandi di hotel."

"Pergi saja sendiri! Kau 'kan sudah besar!"

"_Hyung_, aku takut. Aku takut sendirian."

Awalnya, Eunhyuk ingin membentak Donghae dan memakinya agar pergi ke toilet sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi tatapan Donghae yang seperti anak anjing itu sulit sekali di tolak. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Eunhyuk mengantarkan Donghae ke hotel dengan perasaan yang tidak tentu.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>! Kau masih di situ?"

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Iya! Aku di sini"

"Ah, baguslah."

Sulit di percaya Lee Donghae yang begitu berkharisma di mata Eunhyuk ternyata adalah seorang penakut. Saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sampai ke hotel tempat mereka menginap tadi, Donghae langsung menyuruh Eunhyuk berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi karena Donghae benar-benar takut di tinggal sendirian. Bahkan dengan konyol Donghae meminta Eunhyuk bernyanyi di depan pintu kamar mandi agar Donghae bisa memastikan bahwa Eunhyuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya pelan. Lambat laun, Donghae mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda nyaman berada di dekatnya. Buktinya, baru sebulan saling mengenal Donghae sudah berani meminta Eunhyuk untuk menemaninya ke toilet. Bahkan setelah selesai urusannya di kamar mandi, Donghae dengan santai keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendek hijau bermotif Mickey Mouse.

"Kau sudah gila? Kenapa hanya keluar memakai celana pendek seperti itu?"

Wajah Eunhyuk merona merah seketika. Refleks, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae yang sekarang sedang mencoba memakai celana _training_nya dengan santai.

"Reaksimu kenapa berlebihan sekali?"

"Bodoh! Aku—aku hanya—hanya—sudah lah! Cepat kembali ke lapangan!"

"_Hyung_, karena kita akan menjadi teman sekamar selama pelatihan ini, akan aku beritahu sebuah rahasia. Kau mau dengar?"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Kau tahu? Aku biasa tidur bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan banyak pakaian di tubuhku. Kau tidak akan keberatan dengan kebiasaanku, 'kan?"

Eunhyuk menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Eunhyuk benar-benar bisa gila atau bahkan mungkin sekarang ia sudah gila karena terus-menerus mendengarkan ocehan bocah pendek di sampingnya itu.

"Aku bilang tidak mau dengar!"

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak keberatan."

_Bocah menyebalkan. Kenapa dia selalu berhasil membuat wajahku memanas dan mengacaukan kerja jantungku._

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Eunhyuk sudah turun ke lapangan untuk <em>Jogging<em>. Semalam, Eunhyuk benar-benar di buat tidak bisa tidur oleh Donghae. Selain karena kebiasaan tidur Donghae yang aneh, Donghae juga tidak mau mematikan lampu kamar hotel karena dia takut ada hantu jika tidur dalam keadaan gelap. Sementara Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya jika di sekelilingnya terlalu terang. Meski begitu Eunhyuk tetap mengalah pada Donghae, lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tidak bisa menolak tatapan sendu Donghae.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Eunhyuk mempercepat larinya ketika mendengar suara Donghae memanggilnya. Cukup sudah Donghae mengacaukan harinya kemarin. Hari ini, Eunhyuk hanya ingin latihan dengan tenang.

"Kenapa kau selalu menempel padaku?"

"Karena aku suka dan nyaman ketika berada di dekatmu."

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Donghae sengit. Eunhyuk tidak akan bersikap lunak kali ini. Jika memang Donghae tidak menyukainya, maka Donghae tidak berhak terus bersikap baik padanya dan memberinya harapan kosong.

"Kau tidak berhak nyaman berada di dekatku karena kau tidak menyukaiku! Jadi berhentilah bersikap baik padaku!"

Mata bening Donghae mengerjap beberapa kali. Untuk pertama kalinya Eunhyuk membentaknya seperti itu. Tidak, Donghae tidak merasa marah. Hanya saja Donghae merasa tatapan Eunhyuk barusan begitu dalam, tatapan yang sama dengan seseorang yang dulu selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Tatapan orang yang meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau menatapku seperti itu!"

Eunhyuk mematung mendengar bentakan Donghae yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Namun yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut bukanlah bentakan Donghae melainkan airmata yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata Donghae. Eunhyuk yakin sekali melihat mata bening Donghae berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya Donghae berlari meninggalkannya dengan kebisuan dan perasaan bingung.

_Dia menangis? Kenapa?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa hari Donghae mendiamkan Eunhyuk dan berusaha menghindarinya. Donghae yakin, Eunhyuk pasti merasa bingung karena sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba itu. Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Donghae belum juga ada niatan untuk menemui Eunhyuk. Donghae bukannya membenci Eunhyuk, ia hanya perlu menata kembali hatinya yang kemarin sempat porak poranda karena tatapan putus asa Eunhyuk. Tatapan yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.<p>

Konyol memang, Donghae menghindari Eunhyuk hanya karena tatapan putus asanya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi perasaan siapa yang bisa mengontrol? Donghae sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya, membuang semua kenangan masa kecilnya, tapi semakin Donghae berusaha melupakannya, semakin kuat pula ingatan itu tertanam dalam hatinya.

"Masih memikirkannya? Demi Tuhan, Lee Donghae kau akan menjadi kakek tua tanpa pendamping jika kau terus memikirkan cinta masa kecilmu."

Cho Kyuhyun, teman yang tumbuh bersama Donghae dan sekarang berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya itu menghampiri ranjang sempit Donghae. Tangannya menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sahabatnya itu dengan sekali tarikan.

"Dia hanya cinta masa kecilmu dan dia bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini! Lupakan dia dan mulai lah hidup yang baru!"

"Bagi sebagian orang mungkin cinta masa kecil itu tidak lah penting. Tapi, Henry penting bagiku. Dia yang menyelamatkan aku dari jurang kesepian, dia yang membuatku mengerti apa itu bahagia, dia juga yang membuatku ingin meneruskan hidup meski dengan orangtua yang bahkan tidak menginginkan aku!"

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tahu betul bagaimana kehidupan Donghae sejak kecil. Donghae yang di besarkan oleh kakaknya karena kedua orangtuanya lebih memilih berpisah dan menjalani hidup masing-masing.

"Mereka bukannya tidak menginginkanmu, mereka hanya belum paham betapa berartinya dirimu dan kakakmu bagi mereka."

"Pergilah."

"Kemana? Sungmin sedang sibuk aku tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi."

Donghae beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun ketika mendengar nama Sungmin di sebut.

"Sungmin _Sunbae_?"

"Iya, Lee Sungmin. Kekasih manisku."

Jemari Donghae menarik lengan Kyuhyun kasar. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sebulan yang lalu. Kenapa? Iri? Makanya aku bilang padamu untuk memulai hidup baru dan jangan terus bersembunyi di balik masalalu mu. Memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan Eunhyuk _Sunbae_, misalnya?"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padanya. Aku hanya merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya"

Kyuhyun terekekeh sambil menepuk bahu Donghae pelan. "Cinta itu berawal dari perasaan nyaman, bung."

"Terserah. Ngomong-ngomong kau pasti mengancam Sungmin _Sunbae_ agar dia mau jadi kekasihmu, benarkan?"

"Kau dasar pendek sialan! Memangnya aku laki-laki macam apa? Aku menyatakan cinta padanya dengan berani dan romantis!"

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kata romantis. Ayolah, Donghae sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil dan apa katanya? Romantis? Donghae tahu betul Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki berdarah dingin yang tidak akan bisa memperlakukan seseorang dengan hangat atau romantis. Akan sangat konyol jika Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang romantis dengan wajah seperti itu. Datar dan dingin.

"Haruskah aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri terlebih dahulu baru bisa membuatmu tertawa?"

"Kau konyol!"

"Kau lebih konyol lagi! Sialan!"

_Benar, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun benar. Aku harus memulai hidup baru dan tidak terus menerus tinggal dalam masalalu. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai hidup yang baru._

.

.

* * *

><p>Donghae tahu betul bahwa dirinya bersalah pada Eunhyuk dan sudah seharusnya Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu dan meminta maaf padanya. Hanya saja, Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk dan harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Sejak kecil Donghae memang tidak pintar bicara dan selalu kebingungan jika harus mengungkapkan sesuatu.<p>

Sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu dan Donghae masih saja diam di tempatnya sambil memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya di loker. Ruangan klub hari ini lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa anggota klub yang berlalu-lalang menuju loker mereka untuk mengambil sesuatu kemudian pergi lagi. Seharusnya dengan situasi semendukung ini Donghae bisa bicara dengan Eunhyuk secara leluasa karena tidak akan ada banyak mata yang mengawasi. Tapi Donghae memang terlalu bodoh dan tidak bisa memanfaatkan situasi sebaik ini.

"Kenapa terus duduk di situ? Tidak masuk kelas? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi."

"Aku minta maaf."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Sikapku di Busan waktu itu mungkin sedikit keterlaluan."

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Aku juga sudah keterlaluan karena membentakmu. Maaf, mungkin karena semalaman tidak tidur aku jadi sedikit sensitif."

"Apa kau sudah tahu? Sungmin _Sunbae_ dan Kyuhyun sahabatku berpacaran."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Meski ada jarak yang masih terlihat, setidaknya Donghae bisa bernapas lega karena ternyata Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hm, aku sudah mendengarnya. Kupikir Sungmin menggoda sahabatmu duluan, Sungmin memang selalu bersikap sok manis di depan orang yang dia sukai."

"Dan aku pikir sahabatku duluan yang mengancam Sungmin _Sunbae_ agar mau menjadi kekasihnya."

"Mungkin mereka saling menggoda dan saling mengancam satu sama lain."

Senyum Donghae kembali sumringah mendengar nada suara Eunhyuk mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Atau mungkin jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya. Suara yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Donghae ketagihan untuk selalu mendengarkannya.

_Ajarkan aku untuk melupakannya dan bantulah aku menemukan diriku yang dulu..._

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, hai ^^<strong>

**Chapter ini kl aneh di maafkan aja ya? kkkkkkk**

**jujur saya agak gak pede sebenernya sama ff ini...tapi ya gimana, gak di post sayang jg cm jadi file di komputer heheh**

**hari ini sibuk banget kerjaan tp masih nyempetin ngetik ini di kantor ^^ jadi seperti biasa, kl ada typo maaaaaaf banget ya ^^**

**terima kasih atas respon kalian dan review2 kalian...huhu seneng banget tanggapannya bagus meskipun ceritanya mungkin sedikit aneh heheheh ^^**

**buat readers lama saya pasti udah tau kebiasaan saya...dimana ada Haehyuk disitu ada Kyumin kkkk saya suka banget nulis fanfic yg slight couplenya kyumin atau haehyuk hihi...**

**.**

**oh, iya buat LeeHaerieun gak usah minta maaf sayang...gak apa2 kok ^^ hahahah gak bisa bales pmnya huhu..maaf ya~~**

**buat semua yang review, makasih ya.. *HUG YOU ALL* kkkk**

**review lagi boleh? semakin banyak review semakin semangat ngetiknya meski di sela2 jam istirahat kerja ^^**

**makasih semua... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	3. Can't I Love You?

**COULD IT BE LOVE?**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The reason why I'm still breathing in this terrible loneliness, it's all because of YOU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuh kecil Eunhyuk, ia bergidik sambil melirik kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Oktober, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan segera tiba. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan berlalu, rasanya baru kemarin Eunhyuk merasakan hawa dingin seperti ini.<p>

Eunhyuk melilitkan syal di lehernya dan memakai pakaian tebal. Meskipun musim dingin akan segera tiba, tapi Eunhyuk harus tetap latihan karena akan ada pertandingan penting di akhir tahun nanti.

"Masih semangat berlatih?"

Sudut bibir Eunhyuk tertarik begitu saja saat melihat Donghae menyambutnya dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. Donghae sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumah Eunhyuk untuk mengajaknya berlatih bersama, bahkan kadang Donghae menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama juga. Meski begitu, hubungan mereka tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada ikatan yang pasti, hanya sebatas berteman. Meskipun masih ada getaran-getaran asing ketika Donghae menyentuhnya atau menatapnya Eunhyuk tetap berusaha menyangkal bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki pendek yang selalu tersenyum padanya itu.

"Berapa tinggimu sekarang? Kenapa aku merasa kau jadi sedikit lebih tinggi?"

Eunhyuk merasa harus sedikit mendongak ketika bicara dengan Donghae. Padahal dulu tatapan matanya sejajar dengan Donghae.

"Hm, 176cm."

"Kau pakai sol tambahan?"

Donghae terkekeh mendengar nada suara Eunhyuk yang sedikit merengut.

"Tidak! Aku hanya rajin berolahraga dah jangan lupakan usiaku yang masih tujuhbelas tahun. Tinggiku masih bisa bertambah."

"Tidak adil! Aku pun rajin berolahraga tapi tinggiku tidak bertambah sama sekali!"

"_Hyung_, tahun depan kau sudah menjadi siswa kelas tiga dan akan sangat sibuk karena mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi."

Kedua alis tebal Eunhyuk bertaut sempurna. Eunhyuk tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Donghae. Raut wajah Donghae yang biasanya tampak ceria dan kekanakan, kini tampak tenang dan serius.

"Sebelum kau sibuk dan sulit ditemui, aku ingin membagi satu rahasia lagi padamu."

_Rahasia?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Perasaan kosong dan kehilangan mulai di rasakan Eunhyuk ketika memasuki tahun terakhir sekolah. Kesibukannya mempersiapkan ujian akhir benar-benar menyita waktunya, bahkan Eunhyuk sudah mengundurkan diri dari klub sepak bola karena tidak bisa membagi waktu antara belajar dan kegiatan klub. Mundurnya Eunhyuk dari klub sepak bola jelas mengurangi intensitas bertemu dengan Donghae, karena meskipun mereka satu sekolah Eunhyuk hampir tidak punya waktu bahkan untuk istirahat sekalipun. Waktu istirahatnya Eunhyuk gunakan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan dan ketika ada waktu luang Eunhyuk lebih memilih berada di dalam kelas berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya. Eunhyuk datang pagi-pagi sekali sebelum siswa yang lain datang dan pulang paling terakhir setelah siswa yang lain pulang.<p>

Meski tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal lain selain belajar dan menghapal materi ujian, nyatanya Eunhyuk masih sempat memikirkan Donghae. Di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai siswa kelas tiga, Eunhyuk masih sering menonton pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah hanya demi melihat Donghae meski dari kejauhan. Setidaknya rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya sedikit berkurang saat melihat Donghae tersenyum.

"Merasa lebih baik? Apa perlu ke dokter?"

Sungmin menyerahkan sekaleng minuman hangat pada Eunhyuk. Sejak kemarin Eunhyuk terus mengeluh sakit kepala dan dia bilang, perasaannya selalu tiba-tiba tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya Sungmin sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Eunhyuk ke dokter, tapi Eunhyuk selalu menolak sarannya dan memilih tidur atau mengerjakan hal lain untuk melupakan rasa sakit dan tidak nyamannya.

"Entahlah, minggu lalu juga sempat begini tapi kemudian sembuh dengan sendirinya. Aku pikir ini bukan masalah serius, mungkin hanya terlalu lelah belajar."

"Kau mengkonsumsi semacam obat?"

"Tidak, saat perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak nyaman aku menyempatkan diri menonton pertandingan sepak bola dan saat aku sampai di rumah aku tiba-tiba merasa jauh lebih baik."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Kau menonton pertandingannya Donghae?"

"Ya, melihatnya dari kejauhan sungguh membuat perasaan tidak nyamanku sedikit berkurang."

Sungmin mengangguk, mengerti. Dari semua penjelasan Eunhyuk yang berbelit-belit soal sakit kepala dan perasaan tidak nyamannya itu, Sungmin mengambil satu kesimpulan. Eunhyuk merindukan kehadiran Donghae yang selalu di sangkalnya.

"Kau merindukannya! Perasaan tidak nyaman itu namanya rindu. Sebaiknya sebelum kelulusan sekolah, kau ungkapkan dulu isi hatimu padanya. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang baik agar kau merasa lebih baik dan tidak terbebani dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

_Rindu...apa benar aku merindukannya? Kenapa?_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Mungkin ucapan Sungmin tempo hari soal rindu itu benar adanya. Setiap harinya, jika Eunhyuk tidak melihat Donghae atau tidak mendengar kabarnya, Eunhyuk akan merasa tidak nyaman dan gelisah. Sekeras apapun usaha Eunhyuk untuk berkonsentrasi pada soal-soal ujian, pikirannya tetap tertuju pada Donghae, dan rasa tidak nyaman itu kembali menyerangnya. Bahkan terkadang bayangan wajah Donghae selalu muncul dalam setiap soal yang ia baca. Perasaan itu perlahan mulai menganggu Eunhyuk, rasa tidak nyaman itu semakin lama semakin membuatnya gelisah. Dan lagi-lagi ucapan Sungmin kembali terngiang.<p>

"_Kau merindukannya! Perasaan tidak nyaman itu namanya rindu. Sebaiknya sebelum kelulusan sekolah, kau ungkapkan dulu isi hatimu padanya. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang baik agar kau merasa lebih baik dan tidak terbebani dengan perasaanmu sendiri."_

Haruskah Eunhyuk melakukannya? Eunhyuk tidak mau kecewa untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya saja, perasaannya sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

"Sudah punya keputusan?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan, putus asa. Tubuhnya lemas karena kurang tidur dan otaknya lelah karena terus-menerus menghapal rumus.

"ngomong-ngomong Lee Sungmin, bisa kau hentikan acara _lovey dovey_mu itu? Semua orang sedang memandang ke arah kita sekarang!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Memangnya kenapa? Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Sungmin. Jadi, begitu Sungmin ada waktu luang Kyuhyun langsung menempel padanya.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Desis Eunhyuk.

"Dari pada terus iri pada kami lebih baik _Sunbae_ datangi si bocah pendek itu. Oh, kalau tidak salah ingat, sepulang sekolah nanti Donghae akan di kirim ke Incheon untuk pelatihan selama beberapa minggu."

_Incheon?_

Eunhyuk termangu mendengar informasi yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar kata Sungmin, ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan minggu depan dan pulang sekolah nanti Donghae akan di kirim ke Incheon. Itu artinya Eunhyuk tidak akan bertemu dengan Donghae lagi setelah ujian selesai. Karena begitu ujian akhirnya selesai, Donghae mungkin belum kembali dari Incheon.

"Kyuhyun, suruh Donghae menemui aku sepulang sekolah nanti. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya sebelum dia pergi."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Eunhyuk menunggu kedatangan Donghae dengan gelisah, entah sudah berapa kotak susu strawberry yang ia habiskan selagi menunggu Donghae. Hatinya tidak tenang dan jantungnya terus berdegup tidak karuan. Eunhyuk meremas dada kirinya seolah meminta jantungnya agar berdetak dengan wajar, namun usahanya sia-sia karena saat Donghae datang, jantungnya justru semakin berdegup tidak karuan.<p>

"_Hyung_, Kyuhyun bilang kau ingin bicara padaku? Ada apa? Sebenarnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu, lima belas menit lagi aku harus naik bus bersama teman-teman yang lain untuk berangkat ke Incheon."

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya butuh sepuluh menit. Selagi aku bicara dengarkan lah baik-baik, jangan sekali pun kau menyela. Hanya diam dan dengarkan."

Donghae mengangguk patuh sambil sesekali matanya melirik jam tangannya.

Sebelum benar-benar memulai kalimatnya, Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Hari ini Eunhyuk harus benar-benar berani.

"Aku tidak perlu jawaban dari pernyataanku. Aku memanggilmu hanya karena ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang jujur saja selama ini membebaniku. Jujur saja, selama ini ada getaran-getaran aneh dalam hatiku saat kau menyentuhku atau menatapku. Aku juga merasa tidak nyaman saat kau jauh dari jangkauan mataku, perasaan tidak nyaman ini juga sering kali muncul saat kau jauh dariku. Aku selalu menyangkal bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku terus memanggil namamu. Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu sampai rasanya sulit bernapas. Maafkan aku."

Setelah senyelesaikan semua kalimatnya, Eunhyuk tetap menundukan kepalanya. Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap mata Donghae. Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri tubuh kurusnya. Perlahan, kedua lututnyapun terasa lemas.

Hening. Sayup-sayup, hanya terdengar deru napas Eunhyuk yang sedikit memburu. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, ia takut sekali Donghae akan tiba-tiba pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Atau lebih parahnya, Donghae akan membenci Eunhyuk karena pernyataannya ini. Namun tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk merasakan hangat menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Donghae memeluknya, bahkan dengan sangat erat. Jemarinya mengelus rambut coklat Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Kau ingat soal rahasia yang ingin aku bagi denganmu waktu itu? Aku belum sempat memberitahukannya padamu karena pelatih tiba-tiba memanggil kita."

"Hm..."

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta pada tetanggaku sewaktu kecil. Namanya Henry, dia sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Pipi tembamnya yang akan merona merah bila aku menciumnya, mata sipitnya yang akan membentuk seperti bulan sabit bila dia tersenyum dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu mengeluarkan untaian kata manis padaku. Semua yang ada pada dirinya membuat aku terus jatuh ke dalam jurang hatinya. Dia mengajarkan aku banyak hal dan dia juga selalu membuatku nyaman saat aku berada di dekatnya..."

Donghae menarik napas, sebelum melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. Jemarinya masih setia mengelus rambut halus Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kemudian, dia justru mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya karena aku. Dia berusaha menyelamatkan aku saat aku tenggelam di kolam renang umum. Dia bodoh, dia bahkan lebih pendek dariku tapi dia tetap nekat menyelamatkan aku. Kepalanya terantuk sudut keramik dan dia kehilangan kontrol untuk bernapas. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana Henry menatapku dengan tatapan putus asanya, tatapan yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan untuk selamanya."

Lengan Donghae menarik Eunhyuk agar semakin rapat padanya, seolah membiarkan Eunhyuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Terima kasih, selama ini kau selalu memperhatikan aku. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, aku juga merasa berarti karena kau menyayangiku dengan tulus. Kau membuatku merasa diinginkan dan disayangi. Kau membuat aku merasakan rasa yang dulu pernah ada untuk Henry, terima kasih. Tapi maaf _Hyung_, aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh bersamamu."

Airmata Eunhyuk mengalir begitu saja mendengar setiap untian kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae. Bahkan kemeja yang di gunakan Donghae sudah basah karena airmata Eunhyuk yang terus mengalir dengan deras.

"Bolehkah aku egois? Meski aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari ini, aku ingin kau tetap menyayangiku dan mencintai aku. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku."

Eunhyuk masih terisak dalam dekapan Donghae, tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan sepuluh menit yang ia janjikan.

"Pergilah, ini sudah lewat dari sepuluh menit yang aku janjikan"

Eunhyuk masih tertunduk, tidak berani menatap lurus ke arah Donghae. Rasa sakit yang baru Eunhyuk rasakan untuk pertama kalinya ini benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk kesulitan bernapas. Bahkan, rasa sesak di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tidak sengaja matanya menangkap senyuman getir di bibir tipis Donghae.

_Aku tidak tahu, jatuh cinta kepadamu akan terasa sesakit ini. Aku juga tidak tahu, senyuman yang biasanya menenangkan hatiku kini justru menorehkan luka di hatiku..._

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf ya belum bisa bales review ^^<strong>

**biasalah ini uploadnya dari kantor jadi gak waktunya gak santai dan harus buru2 ^^**

**ADA typo? semoga ngga kl ada nnt akan di perbaiki cepet2 ^^**

**lain kali pasti di balesin kok, review kalian selalu saya baca dan selalu jadi penyemangat saya untuk selalu update cepet.**

**makasih... ^^ review lagi boleh? banyak review semakin semangat juga updatenya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	4. Let Me Love You

**COULD IT BE LOVE?**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The reason why I'm still breathing in this terrible loneliness, it's all because of YOU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Donghae hanya melamun di pinggir lapangan saat teman-temannya latihan di tengah lapangan. Perasaannya sedang tidak enak dan bayangan wajah Eunhyuk selalu muncul saat Donghae berusaha untuk konsentrasi pada latihannya. Dalam hati Donghae terus bertanya-tanya, benarkah dirinya tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi bersama Eunhyuk? Kenapa keputusannya terasa sangat salah dan membuat perasaannya campur aduk? Sejujurnya rasa yang Donghae rasakan pada Eunhyuk adalah rasa yang berbeda, rasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya pada Henry. Jantungnya selalu berpacu lebih cepat saat Eunhyuk memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil padanya dan hatinya merasa kosong ketika Eunhyuk tidak ada di sampingnya, dadanya juga terasa sesak saat melihat airmata Eunhyuk mengalir dengan derasdi kedua pipi putihnya. Rasa bersalahnya menggelegak hingga ke ubun-ubunnya saat melihat Eunhyuk menunduk tak berdaya.<p>

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa istirahat di kamar hotel kalau kau tidak enak badan."

Kim Ryeowook mengelus rambut hitam Donghae karena teman sekelasnya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Donghae terus menunduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya dan mengabaikan Ryeowook yang mencemaskannya.

"Mendung, mungkin akan hujan. Sebaiknya kita tunda latihan dan kembali ke kamar hotel."

Ryeowook mencoba menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae, namun Donghae menepisnya.

"Aku akan ke ruang ganti, jika hujan mulai turun kau harus cepat kembali ke ruang ganti. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Dan benar saja, hujan turun sesaat setelah Ryeowook berlari kembali ke ruang ganti. Donghae tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia masih saja melamun dan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Hujan di bulan oktober, hujan yang turun seolah-olah menyamarkan airmatanya. Donghae tidak peduli meski hujan terus mengguyur tubuhnya, Donghae justru mengambil bola yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan menggiringnya ke tengah lapangan, ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera berteduh, yang Donghae pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah.

_Maafkan keegoisanku..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun panik dan tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat Ryeowook memberitahunya soal Donghae yang tiba-tiba tergeletak sakit setelah hujan-hujanan. Gila memang, dengan usia Donghae yang sudah menginjak delapanbelas tahun dia masih suka hujan-hujanan. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengomeli Donghae, tapi begitu ia melihat keadaan Donghae yang terbaring lemah di apartemennya, Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Wajah Donghae tampak pucat dan tidak berdaya, mata hazelnya yang selalu tampak sendu itu kini bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata Donghae yang tertutup. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat mencoba menyentuh kening Donghae, suhu tubuhnya panas sekali. Kyuhyun bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah merawat orang sakit, jadi ia panik dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menurunkan panas tubuh Donghae. Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Lee Donghwa, satu-satunya kakak kandung Donghae yang sedang bekerja di luar kota, namun Donghwa tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, di saat seperti ini tidak ada pilihan selain meminta bantuan pada Eunhyuk atau Sungmin. Mereka mungkin tahu cara merawat orang sakit.<p>

Kyuhyun kembali memakai syal dan mantelnya sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Donghae untuk menemui Sungmin atau Eunhyuk, tidak lupa Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Donghae dengan selimut tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun agar Donghae tidak merasa terganggu lalu terbangun.

"_Sunbae!_"

Langkah Kyuhyun langsung terhenti kala melihat Eunhyuk berdiri di depan apartemen Donghae dengan wajah yang panik luar biasa. Napasnya memburu, hidung dan pipinya bersemu merah dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan, sepertinya Eunhyuk baru saja berlari menerjang dinginnya angin musim dingin.

"Maaf, aku kesini karena Siwon bilang Donghae sakit dan tidak ada yang merawatnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menyingkir dari pintu untuk mempersilahkan Eunhyuk masuk.

"Ryeowook bilang, Donghae berlatih di tengah hujan sampai malam dan mengabaikan perintah pelatih untuk berhenti berlatih di tengah hujan."

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Eunhyuk yang kini sedang sibuk mencari handuk dan baskom.

"Aku tahu. Bisa kau bantu aku mencarikan baskom?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengompresnya!"

Mendengar nada suara Eunhyuk yang sepertinya mulai emosi, Kyuhyun segera melepas mantel dan syalnya kemudian membantu Eunhyuk mengobrak-abrik dapur kecil Donghae untuk mencari barang yang di butuhkan Eunhyuk.

"Oh, tadi Sungmin titip pesan. Kau di suruh datang ke rumahnya, ada sesuatu yang penting katanya."

"Kalau begitu aku titip Donghae."

Kyuhyun baru saja menarik kenop pintu ketika Eunhyuk kembali memanggilnya dengan suara yang lirih.

"Kalau urusanmu dengan Sungmin sudah selesai, segeralah kembali. Aku tidak nyaman bila harus berduaan dengan Donghae di sini."

"Aku tahu."

.

.

* * *

><p>Begitu Kyuhyun meninggalkan apartemen Donghae, suasana menjadi hening. Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Donghae yang sedang tergeletak lemah di hadapannya. Dengan cekatan, Eunhyuk membuka seluruh kancing piyama Donghae dan membasuhnya dengan handuk basah. Eunhyuk memasukan termometer ke dalam mulut Donghae untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, sudah hampir dua jam berlalu tapi panas Donghae tak kunjung turun juga. Eunhyuk kembali membasuh tubuh Donghae dengan handuk basah dan mengompres keningnya dengan handuk dingin. Eunhyuk mendesah pelan sambil mengelus rambut hitam Donghae, melihatnya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini membuat Eunhyuk merasa tidak tenang.<p>

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali mengecek suhu tubuh Donghae. Hasilnya tetap sama, panasnya belum turun juga. Eunhyuk hanya berharap, semoga panas Donghae segera turun dan ia bisa pergi sebelum Donghae membuka matanya. Eunhyuk tidak membenci Donghae, ia hanya belum siap untuk menemui Donghae dengan perasaan yang kacau dan porak-poranda. Eunhyuk membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan hatinya yang terluka.

Dalam hening, Eunhyuk kembali teringat dengan pembicaraanya dengan Siwon tadi pagi. Pembicaraan yang membuatnya bimbang.

.

"_Jadi, kau akan melanjutkan studimu ke London, bersama Kibum?"_

_Siwon mengangguk, "Orangtuaku dan orangtua Kibum sudah merencanakan semuanya. Mereka terikat perjanjian bisnis yang mengharuskan kami untuk segera bertunangan. Dan _yeah_, setelah pertunangan itu aku dan Kibum akan melanjutkan studi di London."_

_Eunhyuk hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar nada bicara Siwon yang ceria dan tampak bahagia. Meskipun hidupnya sedikit di kendalikan oleh orangtuanya, Siwon tidak keberatan sama sekali selama itu bersama Kibum. Bahkan mereka sudah merencanakan masa depan mereka di London. Sementara Eunhyuk belum merencanakan apa-apa soal masa depannya, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak tahu akan melanjutkan studi kemana karena pikirannya terlalu sibuk menata hatinya yang sedang porak-poranda._

"_Ikutlah denganku ke London, lupakan masa lalumu di sini dan mulai lah dengan yang baru di London."_

_Jujur saja, Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar ajakan Siwon yang tiba-tiba itu. Di sisi lain ia tidak mau pergi jauh dari Seoul karena jujur saja, Eunhyuk belum bisa melupakan Donghae, dan di sisi lainnya, Eunhyuk merasa harus pergi karena mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan Donghae._

"_Akan aku pikirkan dulu."_

.

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk sudah punya pilihan sebelum mendengar kabar soal Donghae yang sakit. Eunhyuk berencana menerima ajakan Siwon, mungkin dengan begitu rasa sakit Eunhyuk akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi, Eunhyuk kembali bimbang saat melihat kondisi Donghae yang seperti ini. Hatinya seperti goyah melihat wajah tidak berdaya Donghae. Bagaimana pun Eunhyuk tetap harus memilih, pergi ke London dan memulai sesuatu yang baru atau tetap di sini bersama orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Eunhyuk menyentuh permukaan wajah Donghae dengan lembut, mencoba mengabadikan wajah tampan itu dalam ingatannya.

_Mampukah aku melupakanmu?_

Airmata Eunhyuk kembali turun saat ingatannya terlempar kembali ke seminggu yang lalu, saat dirinya dan Donghae berpelukan untuk pertama kalinya dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Eunhyuk merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dalam hatinya. Kini, Eunhyuk kembali berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang sudah menorehkan luka di hatinya itu. Laki-laki yang ingin sekali di benci oleh Eunhyuk itu kini hanya terbaring tidak berdaya dan justru membuat Eunhyuk semakin kesulitan untuk membencinya.

_Aku ingin membencimu, sangat ingin membencimu. Tapi semakin aku ingin membencimu semakin sulit aku melupakanmu..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali, Eunhyuk terbangun dengan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Tentu saja, ia tidur dalam keadaan duduk di lantai dan hanya kepalanya saja yang menyentuh ranjang. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat Donghae. Eunhyuk ingat, ia harus mengecek suhu tubuh Donghae. Namun, begitu kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya.<p>

"Selamat pagi."

Eunhyuk menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Donghae sedang duduk di meja makan dengan segelas susu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana suhu tubuhmu?"

Eunhyuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan menarik kemejanya ke bawah karena sedikit terangkat.

"Kenapa tidak mengeceknya sendiri?"

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengangkat poninya, mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk menyentuh keningnya. Dan yang bisa di lakukan Eunhyuk sekarang hanyalah menghembuskan napas, pasrah. Donghae bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka dan dengan santainya dia menyuruh Eunhyuk melakukan _skin-ship_ dengannya. Mau tidak mau Eunhyuk menyentuh kening Donghae, hanya beberapa detik saja untuk merasakan perbedaan suhu tubuh Donghae dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri dan sepertinya demam Donghae sudah lumayan turun. Tubuhnya tidak sepanas tadi malam dan wajahnya sudah tidak begitu pucat.

"Aku lapar."

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku tidak bisa masak sesuatu yang rumit."

"Buatkan aku telur mata sapi dan bubur."

Seperti yang terjadi kemarin malam, saat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mencari baskom di dapur sempit ini. Eunhyuk kembali kesulitan mencari barang yang di perlukannya karena Donghae menyimpan perabotan rumah tangga di sembarang tempat.

"Kenapa tidak menata perabotan rumah tangga dengan benar? Menaruh panci, wajan dan sebagainya di lemari bawah, piring dan gelas di simpan di lemari atas agar kau mudah mencarinya."

Donghae mengangkat bahu acuh, "Aku 'kan laki-laki, wajar saja jika tidak tahu dimana harus menyimpan semua itu."

"Aku juga laki-laki! Tapi aku tahu dimana harus meletakan semua ini!"

"Itulah bedanya laki-laki cantik dan laki-laki tampan, _Hyung_."

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya. Kesal. Eunhyuk kesal sekali dan ingin memukul kepala Donghae dengan panci yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Tapi apa daya? Begitu matanya bertatapan dengan mata hazel Donghae, niat memukul Donghae menguap begitu saja dan berganti dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar. Eunhyuk buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergegas menyalakan kompor serta menyiapkan barang-barang yang di butuhkannya. Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main saat membuka lemari es milik Donghae, bagaimana tidak? Di dalamnya hanya terdapat minuman soda, susu kotak, telur, beberapa sayuran—yang di simpan tidak rapi—dan ramen. Hampir sebagian isi dari lemari es Donghae adalah makanan dan minuman yang tidak sehat. Tidak heran Donghae pendek, lihat saja apa yang di makannya setiap hari.

"Aku ingin lemari es mu di isi oleh buah-buahan segar, sayuran dan minuman sehat lainnya minggu depan. Berhenti makan ramen dan minum soda!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Ada kau yang akan mengurusku nanti."

Gerakan tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengaduk bubur terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae yang terkesan posesif dan egois itu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisiku, kenapa tidak bisa?"

Eunhyuk mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan bubur buatannya di mangkuk yang telah ia siapkan.

"Aku akan pergi ke London bersama Siwon dan Kibum."

Mata Donghae membulat sempurna. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan studiku di sana."

Suara Eunhyuk sedikit bergetar begitu melihat tatapan sendu Donghae padanya, tatapan yang selalu membuatnya luluh itu kini tampak redup dan kehilangan cahayanya.

"Bukankah banyak Universitas bagus di Seoul? Kenapa harus London? Tinggal lah, aku mohon."

"Berhenti bersikap egois, Lee Donghae! Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku ini dan itu! Kau tidak berhak memerintahku dan menahanku di sini! Kau tidak berhak memintaku untuk tinggal Karena kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk meraih mantel yang tergeletak di lantai dan meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja tanpa menatapnya. Eunhyuk tidak mau goyah ketika menatap mata sendu Donghae, cukup sudah Donghae mempermainkan perasaannya selama ini.

_Kau egois! Kau egois Lee Donghae! Kau ingin aku tinggal tanpa kejelasan apapun, kau ingin aku berada di sisimu tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah mencintai aku! Egois!_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Meski dengan tubuh yang belum pulih sepenuhnya dari sakit, Donghae tetap berlari mengejar Eunhyuk. Tidak, Donghae tidak akan membiarkan orang yang di cintainya pergi meninggalkannya. Donghae tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Cinta? Ya, Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk. Meski tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu ada tapi Donghae merasa ketakutan saat Eunhyuk jauh darinya, Donghae merasa kehilangan saat Eunhyuk jauh dari jangkauan matanya.<p>

Donghae memang pengecut, dia bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Eunhyuk karena trauma yang terus menghantuinya. Padahal, Eunhyuk dengan berani mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Donghae. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Donghae? dia hanya bisa menyakiti Eunhyuk dan terus hidup dalam masa lalu, terus bersembunyi dan takut menghadapi masa depan.

"Jangan pergi!"

Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk hingga membuat tubuh kecil Eunhyuk tersentak dan berbalik.

"Aku bilang jangan pergi!"

Eunhyuk masih tetap mengalihkan pandangannya meski Donghae terus mencengkram lengan Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk mau menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Behentilah egois! Kau tidak berhak menahanku, itu hanya akan menyakitiku! Biarkan aku pergi dan aku akan segera melupakanmu."

"Kau pergi karena ingin melupakan aku? Jangan lupakan aku! Tetaplah berada di sisiku"

Hati Donghae berdenyut sakit mendengar kalimat yang menyakitinya itu. Donghae tidak ingin di lupakan dan di tinggalkan lagi. Meskipun harus bersikap egois dan kekanakan, Donghae akan terus mempertahankan Eunhyuk di sisinya.

"Kenapa aku harus berada di sisi seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintai aku? Sikap egoismu hanya membuat aku tersiksa!"

Donghae mencengkram kedua bahu Eunhyuk dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti? Aku mencintaimu! Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan!"

Napas Donghae memburu tidak teratur setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Rasanya ingin menangis dan terus meneriakan kata cinta agar Eunhyuk tetap berada di sisinya.

"Aku tetap akan pergi. Untuk apa aku tetap tinggal di sini bersama orang yang terpaksa mencintai aku? Kenapa aku harus tetap tinggal di sini sementara orang yang aku cintai hanya menganggapku sebagai pelampiasan masa lalunya?"

Lidah Donghae terasa kelu, semua kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan pada Eunhyuk tertahan di tenggorokannya. Cengkramannya di bahu Eunhyuk mengendur dan perlahan mulai lepas. Lagi-lagi Donghae melihat airmata Eunhyuk mengalir di kedua pipinya. Donghae ingin sekali memeluknya, terus memeluknya hingga Eunhyuk berhenti mengatakan kalimat yang menyakitinya itu.

"Rasa ini berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan pada Henry dulu. Kau membuatku lebih merasa nyaman dari sebelumnya, kau membuat aku gelisah saat kau jauh dariku dan kau membuat aku berdebar-debar seperti orang gila saat matamu menatapku. Pelampiasan? Kau salah menilaiku. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk menata hatiku kembali, untuk menerimamu masuk ke dalam hatiku. Tidak bisakah kau menungguku sebentar lagi?"

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Pulanglah, jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Donghae tidak dapat menahan Eunhyuk lagi, ia hanya mempu melihat punggung Eunhyuk semakin menjauh dari jangkauan matanya dan perlahan sosoknya mulai menghilang. Penyesalan yang ia rasakan kini lebih-lebih dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. Penyesalan yang kini akan menggerogotinya dan membuat hatinya mati rasa.

_Maafkan aku, jangan pergi. Aku mohon..._

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><strong>TERIMA KASIH SAMA SEMUA YANG SELALU REVIWE DI FANFICT SAYA !^^<strong>

**maaf updatenya agak lama, kantor sibuk dan karena kemarin Idul adha saya sibuk ketemu keluarga besar ^^**

**saya gak bisa bales review tapi saya selalu baca review kalian yg selalu bikin saya semangat dan bikin saya senyum2 sendiri hahahah aaaaaaaaaaaaa sayang kalian semua !^^ *hug* makasih banyak ya semangatnya~ ^^**

**chapter ini gak di edit =_= biasalah nyuri2 waktu di kantor heheh kl aneh dan banyak typo maaf ya ^^; heheheh**

**oke last, review lagi ya? kemungkinan 1 atau 2 chapter lagi tamat ^^**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


	5. This is LOVE!

**COULD IT BE LOVE?**

**Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae****, Lee Hyukjae  
><strong>

****Genre:** Romance, Friendship  
><strong>

**WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**MAINSTREAM STORY**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**The reason why I'm still breathing in this terrible loneliness, it's all because of YOU**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Entah harus bagaimana lagi untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang bergelayut di hati Eunhyuk. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat tatapan sendu Donghae yang terus memohon kepadanya agar membatalkan kepergiannya ke London. Lihat? Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae mempermainkan perasaan Eunhyuk. Di saat Eunhyuk berniat melupakannya, Donghae justru memohon kepadanya agar tetap tinggal bahkan dengan kata-kata cinta yang dulu sangat di harapkan Eunhyuk. Tapi untuk apa lagi semua kata cinta itu? Semua sudah terlambat dan tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Sekali lagi, Eunhyuk bukannya membenci Donghae, hanya saja Eunhyuk tidak mau di cintai karena rasa kasihan atau karena terpaksa. Bila Donghae memang belum mampu melupakan henry, maka Eunhyuk akan mundur perlahan dan tidak akan menunggunya lagi.<p>

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Aku masih belum memesan tiket untukmu, aku ingin memberimu waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini. Lagi pula upacara kelulusan masih lama, kau punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan keputusanmu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap, "Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku akan pergi bersamamu dan Kibum."

"Semalam Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengomeliku, bahkan Sungmin menarik rambutku karena mengajakmu ke London di saat hatimu bimbang. Mereka bilang, kau harus menyelesaikan urusan cintamu dengan Donghae dulu baru bisa memutuskan akan pergi atau tidak."

"Entahlah."

"Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi Sungmin ada benarnya juga. Selesaikan dulu urusanmu di sini, setelah itu kau boleh memilih."

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di permukaan meja. Rasanya lelah sekali harus memikirkan banyak hal dalam satu waktu. Kenapa banyak sekali halangan ketika Eunhyuk sedang berusaha melupakan Donghae dan ingin pergi darinya? Donghae yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terus mendesaknya untuk tetap tinggal dan sekarang Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan urusan hatinya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali mau melupakan bocah pendek itu."

"Setidaknya dia masih lebih tinggi darimu, _Sunbae_!"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang bersama Sungmin langsung meletakan sekaleng jus jeruk di hadapan Eunhyuk, lalu ikut bergabung dalam obrolan serius mereka.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu perasaan Donghae yang sesungguhnya. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sangat nyaman berada di dekatmu, bukankah rasa cinta itu berawal dari perasaan nyaman? _Sunbae_, Donghae hanya terlalu bodoh untuk berkata-kata. Sejak kecil dia tidak pernah banyak bicara dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan kata-kata. Biasanya, Donghae akan mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan lewat perbuatan."

Eunhyuk meneguk jus jeruk di hadapannya dengan sekali teguk, ia semakin bingung dan bingung lagi karena desakan teman-temannya.

"Ah, intinya kalian sama-sama bodoh! Kau yang tidak sabaran dan Donghae yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan benar! Kenapa kalian merepotkan sekali?"

Siwon yang biasanya tampak tenang kini mulai frustasi karena hubungan rumit sahabatnya itu. Rasanya benar-benar membuat sakit kepala mendengar cerita dari sisi Eunhyuk dan sisi Donghae. Penjelasan yang berbelit-belit soal perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya, namun pada intinya adalah mereka berdua saling mencintai tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersabar dan mengungkapkannya dengan benar.

"Kalian semua yang justru membuat aku repot! Ini kisah cintaku, aku yang jatuh cinta dan aku yang patah hati tapi kalian semua yang repot meluruskan hubungan antara aku dan Donghae!"

"Itu karena kalian bodoh! Sangat bodoh dan membuat orang jadi kelimpungan!"

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun ikut menaikan nada suaranya, ikut mengomeli kakak kelasnya itu. Kyuhyun menarik napas pelan, ia sadar telah membentak kakak kelasnya dan sekarang ketiga orang kakak kelasnya itu mendelik ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Siwon, serius. "Aku hanya sangat kesal karena tingkah mereka berdua seperti anak-anak. Maksudku, memangnya ini kisah roman picisan yang akan selesai dengan sendirinya? Masalah ini harus di selesaikan oleh kedua pihak, duduk bersama dan saling bicara tentang perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Kalau pun salah satu dari mereka tidak menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari teman, semua bisa di bicarakan baik-baik. Jika mereka terus seperti ini masalah ini hanya akan terus berlarut-larut."

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya setuju sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang masih saja menenggelamkan wajahnya di permukaan meja, sementara Sungmin hanya diam dan memandangi wajah tampan Kyuhyun saat bicara serius.

Sungmin terkekeh, kemudian mencubit pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Aku tidak tahu pikiranmu sudah sedewasa itu, aku suka sekali!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sungmin sebelum tangannya menyikut bahu Eunhyuk.

"Datanglah hari minggu ke apartemennya dan bicara baik-baik dengannya. Jika kau memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Siwon _Sunbae_, setidaknya kalian harus meluruskan hubungan kalian terlebih dahulu."

_Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku saat bicara dengannya..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Bicara bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan di saat seperti ini. Segala cara sudah Eunhyuk lakukan untuk menghindari pertemuan ini, namun pada akhirnya Sungmin tetap datang ke rumahnya dan menyeretnya ke apartemen Donghae. Bahkan Eunhyuk hanya memakai pakaian tipis di tengah-tengah musim dingin karena Sungmin menyeretnya tanpa mempedulikan pakaian apa yang Eunhyuk pakai. Lihat Eunhyuk sekarang, ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih tipis, celana jeans belelnya dan jaket denim yang tidak cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya di tengah-tengah musim dingin. Saat Sungmin datang, Eunhyuk hanya sempat mencuci muka dan gosok gigi, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak sempat menyisir rambut coklatnya yang mulai panjang itu.<p>

Eunhyuk merapikan rambut coklatnya dengan jemarinya sebelum menekan bel. Meskipun ini pertemuan biasa dan bukannya kencan, Eunhyuk tetap tidak mau terlihat lusuh di hadapan Donghae.

"Akhirnya kau datang, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"Menunggu?"

"Ya, Kyuhyun bilang kau akan datang. Semalam dia mengomeliku panjang lebar, aku sampai lupa apa saja yang dia bicarakan saking panjangnya."

"Aku pun ada di sini karena di seret paksa oleh Sungmin. Hm, kau sudah sembuh?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Masih batuk dan flu tapi sudah lebih baik, setidaknya panasnya sudah turun. Masuklah di luar dingin dan kau hanya memakai pakaian tipis."

Ini adalah kali kedua Eunhyuk datang ke apartemen Donghae, tapi rasanya masih tetap berdebar-debar. Sulit sekali mengatur napas saat melihat Donghae dengan pakaian santainya. Donghae hanya memakai celana abu-abu pendek selutut dan sweater yang berwarna senada dengan celananya.

_Tampan..._

"Kau mau duduk di ruang televisi atau di meja makan?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Donghae menggeleng, ragu. "Belum."

"Kalau begitu kita duduk di meja makan, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan."

Diam-diam, Donghae merasa sedikit lega karena kemarahan Eunhyuk padanya tidak bertahan lama. Donghae sempat berpikir, pertengkaran kemarin adalah akhir dari segalanya. Donghae tersenyum, mata hazelnya mengawasi setiap pergerakan Eunhyuk di dapur. Laki-laki manis itu sudah melepaskan jaket denimnya dan meninggalkan kaos putih kebesaran membalut tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku."

"Aku memang masih marah padamu."

Donghae menghela napas keras-keras agar Eunhyuk mendengarnya.

"Kau pemarah sekali!"

Eunhyuk menulikan pendengarannya saat Donghae mulai merengek dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, ia memilih untuk mencari bahan makanan di lemari es milik Donghae dan untuk kedua kalinya Eunhyuk di buat terkejut oleh isi lemari es Donghae. Semuanya sudah tertata rapi dan tidak ada minuman kaleng, hanya ada sayuran dan buah-buahan segar.

"Bukan aku yang mengisinya! Kakakku pulang dan membereskan isi lemari es, dia mengisinya dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tidak bisa aku olah sendiri."

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung menjelaskan perubahan isi lemari esnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Setidaknya kakakmu tidak sebodoh dirimu."

"Dia bodoh! Sudah aku bilang agar tidak membersihkan isi lemari es karena aku ingin kau datang lebih sering dan membuatkan aku makanan. Mungkin jika aku terus membiarkan isi lemari es berantakan, aku bisa membuatmu tetap tinggal di sini. Bersamaku."

Eunhyuk mematikan kompornya dan mengambil beberapa potong roti lalu mengolesnya dengan selai.

"Aku kehilangan _mood_ untuk memasak karena ocehanmu. Makan ini saja!"

Mau tidak mau Donghae mengambil roti yang di buatkan Eunhyuk, bibirnya mengerucut tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Meninggalkan aku?"

"Harus aku katakan berapa kali? Ya, aku akan pergi. Kesempatan ini hanya akan datang sekali, aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Nafsu makan Donghae hilang seketika. Rasa laparnya hilang entah kemana, padahal tadi ia lapar sekali.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih baik dari aku, lagi pula kau tidak pernah ada rasa padaku, bukan?"

"Aku tidak pintar bicara dan sulit mengungkapkan sesuatu, jadi aku sulit merasa nyaman dengan orang yang baru aku kenal. Tapi saat baru pertama kali berinteraksi denganmu, aku tiba-tiba merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu meskipun aku belum mengenalmu dengan baik."

Mata hazel Donghae menatap Eunhyuk penuh harap, berharap laki-laki di hadapannya ini mengerti maksud dari pembicaraannya.

"Banyak sekali yang ini aku ungkapkan padamu tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya, bagaimana memilih kata yang benar. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan dua kata yang pasti untukmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Untuk sesaat, waktu seperti berhenti berputar. Hanya ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang saling menatap, mencari ketulusan di mata mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Eunhyuk memutuskan kontak mata itu dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Eunhyuk memilih duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku takut sekali kau mencintai aku karena rasa bersalah atau karena merasa kasihan padaku. aku tidak mau menjalani suatu hubungan karena keterpaksaan."

Donghae merebut remote televisi dari tangan Eunhyuk, mematikan televisinya dan melemparkan remote itu ke sembarang arah.

"Setidaknya tatap aku saat kita bicara!"

Donghae menarik bahu Eunhyuk agar menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian memaksanya untuk menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh padamu! Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Jantung ini berdebar hanya untukmu, hanya saat bersamamu!"

Eunhyuk hanya mampu terdiam saat Donghae menarik tangannya dan meletakan di dada sebelah kirinya. Debaran yang sama dengan yang Eunhyuk rasakan, irama yang sama dengan debaran jantung Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, mengertilah."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat, menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya lewat sebuah ciuman lembut. Semakin lama, ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Donghae menarik tengkuk Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya sampai terbaring di sofa putih milik Donghae. Jemari Donghae mengelus lembut tengkuk Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk melenguh.

"Hentikan!"

Wajah Eunhyuk merona merah, ia malu sekali di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae agar menjauh darinya, kemudian menutup wajah merah meronanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, kenapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?"

"Karena sulit sekali meyakinkanmu dengan kata-kata. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku memintamu untuk tetap tinggal di sini, bersamaku. Atau, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih padamu!"

"Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu padaku?"

Donghae terkekeh, ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang masih saja menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Aku rasa dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk meyakinkan perasaanku padamu. Ah, itu bukan ciuman pertamamu, itu yang kedua."

"Apa?"

_Rasanya, jantung ini bukan milikku lagi karena aku tidak dapat mengendalikannya lagi. Wajahku panas dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan membucah ini. Aku mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu... _

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p>Siwon, Kibum, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan rahang mereka saat melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bergandengan tangan dan menghampiri meja mereka. Siwon pikir hari Senin kali ini akan menjadi hari suram sedunia karena Siwon menduga, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengalami pertengkaran hebat kemarin.<p>

"Ya ampun, reaksi kalian menyebalkan sekali."

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah keempatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah konyol mereka berempat.

"Kantin hari ini sepi sekali. Ah, mungkin karena kita datang terlalu pagi."

Donghae terus saja bermonolog sementara keempat temannya sedang memandanginya tidak percaya. Sungmin bahkan tidak percaya, bahwa yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang adalah sahabatnya Eunhyuk dan adik kelasnya Donghae. Mereka datang dengan bergandengan tangan dan senyum lebar Donghae membuktikan bahwa obrolan mereka kemarin membuahkan hasil positif.

"Kalian—pacaran? Maksudku, bagaimana hasil diskusi kalian kemarin?"

Wajah Donghae berseri-seri mengingat kejadian hari Minggu pagi di apartemennya. Itu adalah momen terindahnya dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang salah tingkah sekilas, sebelum memberikan jawaban pada Sungmin.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, aku hanya berhasil membuatnya tertular flu."

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna dan Kyuhyun tersedak jus jeruknya, sementara Sungmin dan Kibum hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang aku membuatnya tertular flu dan membuatnya tidak bisa pergi ke London bersama Siwon dan Kibum _Sunbae_. Lagi pula, tidak sopan menumpang hidup dengan sahabat yang sudah punya tunangan. Maksudku, bagaimana jika Siwon _Sunbae_ tiba-tiba tertarik pada Eunhyuk-ku? _Yeah_, aku berhasil menyelamatkan hubungan Siwon dan Kibum _Sunbae_. Hebat bukan?"

Siwon dan Kibum kehilangan kata-kata. Mereka hanya bisa memijat pelipis mendengar ocehan ngawur Donghae. Jika ini bukan di sekolah, mungkin Siwon sudah menendangnya dan membuatnya memar di sekujur tubuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Hanya berciuman di sofa dan Eunhyuk menjadi milikku"

"APA?"

Rasanya, Eunhyuk ingin bumi menelannya detik itu juga. Donghae yang biasanya jarang sekali bicara sekarang menjadi atraktif dan bicara seenaknya soal apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin, dia bahkan tersenyum tanpa malu saat membicarakan ciuman mereka. Hal yang seharusnya menjadi hal pribadi malah di sebarkan oleh Donghae dengan senang hati. Tidak ada yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan selain mendesah dan menghela napas melihat kepolosan—atau kebodohan—kekasih barunya itu.

Donghae meneguk jus jeruk Kyuhyun tanpa permisi lalu memekik girang.

"Aku senang sekali menggagalkan kepergian Eunhyuk ke London!"

Nada bicara Donghae seolah baru saja menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dari penculik, membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya dan menatap Donghae tidak suka. Bocah pendek itu benar-benar menghabiskan stok sabar Siwon.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika Eunhyuk tinggal bersamamu, dia akan tersiksa! Setiap hari Eunhyuk hanya akan mendengar desahan dan rintihan Kibum _Sunbae_! _Sunbae_ pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku sering memergoki kalian di toilet sekolah!"

"Hei, kau pendek sialan! Memangnya kau pikir Eunhyuk-mu yang manis itu tidak mesum? Dia lebih parah! Koleksi film pornonya lengkap! Dia lebih-lebih dari aku! Kelihatannya saja manis dan lugu, kau tidak tahu apa yang sering dia lakukan saat sendirian di rumahnya!"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju, "Yang di katakan Siwon semuanya benar."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sejenak, kemudian bertepuk tangan.

"Bravo!"

Hari ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran Eunhyuk, setelah Donghae menyebarkan soal ciuman mereka pada sahabat-sahabatnya, kini sahabat-sahabatnya membeberkan rahasianya pada kekasihnya. Eunhyuk langsung saja memaki Siwon dengan sumpah serapah dan menarik rambut rapi Siwon dengan brutal.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka! Mereka bohong! Kibum bantu aku!"

Kibum hanya bisa mengangkat bahu acuh, karena apa yang di katakan kekasihnya memang benar adanya.

"Benar juga tidak apa-apa. Hanya karena aku penakut, bukan berati aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan sangat polos."

.

.

* * *

><p>Malam ini, Donghae kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Eunhyuk yang sedang memberengut marah pada Donghae. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi di kantin, Eunhyuk terus saja mengacuhkannya. Donghae sudah memohon dan merengek mengandalkan mata sendunya yang selalu membuat luluh Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk tidak bergeming dan tetap bersikap acuh padanya. Ternyata, setelah resmi menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai miliknya, rengekan manjanya sudah tidak bisa di andalkan lagi. Sepertinya Donghae harus mencari cara lain untuk membuat Eunhyuk luluh.<p>

"Kau marah karena batal pergi ke London?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya gelisah memikirkan upacara kelulusan minggu depan."

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, menciumi tengkuknya. Berharap ia akan mendapatkan perhatian Eunhyuk kembali.

"Jangan acuhkan aku."

"Aku sedang membuatkan makan malam untukmu, duduklah dan jangan menggangguku. Jangan lupa, selesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu.

Donghae mendengus, melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan gontai menuju ruang televisi yang sudah berubah menjadi ruang belajar Donghae karena banyaknya buku berserakan.

"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku dari pada kekasihku."

"Kerjakan atau aku akan pulang sekarang juga!"

Ancaman Eunhyuk akan benar-benar dilakukan jika Donghae membantah, mau tidak mau Donghae kembali ke ruang televisi dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang belum selesai. Rasa malas, kantuk dan lapar mulai menyerangnya, Donghae tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca soal-soal yang ada di bukunya karena perutnya terus berbunyi dan matanya mulai berat.

"Makan dulu."

Donghae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan mata tertutup. Bahkan memegang sendok pun Donghae malas, ia hanya ingin segera tidur dan menyingkirkan semua pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Manja!"

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae, ia menyuapkan beberapa potong kentang ke dalam mulutnya lalu dengan telaten mengusap sudut bibir Donghae. Hanya tiga suapan dan Donghae jatuh terlelap di lantai beralaskan karpet bulu itu, menjadikan paha Eunhyuk sebagai bantalannya. Eunhyuk meletakan piring berisi sup itu di meja, matanya tertuju pada wajah terlelap Donghae.

"Kenapa aku seperti memiliki seorang balita dari pada seorang kekasih?"

"Aku mendengar itu."

Eunhyuk berdecih, sambil terus memainkan rambut hitam Donghae.

"Kau menyesal menjadi kekasihku dan batal pergi ke London?"

"Hm, aku tidak menyesal menjadi kekasihmu tapi aku menyesal melewatkan pergi ke London. Aku ingin sekali ke London, berjalan-jalan ke tempat unik dan menghabiskan waktu romantis di sana."

Donghae membuka matanya dan mendongak untuk menatap mata sipit Eunhyuk.

"Dengan Siwon?"

"Denganmu, suatu saat nanti. Makanya selesaikan sekolahmu dan kita mengambil studi ke London bersama."

Tatapan mata Donghae semakin menghangat. Tanpa ragu, ia memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut rata Eunhyuk.

"Aku sayang padamu!"

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin menanyakan soal ciuman pertama kita. Kapan? Kenapa aku merasa tidak pernah berciuman denganmu selain yang waktu itu."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan beringsut duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lucu, sedetik kemudian Donghae kembali mengecup bibir tipis Eunhyuk membuat wajah Eunhyuk kembali merona merah.

"Saat aku sakit. _Morning Kiss_ pertamaku denganmu."

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ooODEOoo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOG<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Sinar matahari masuk lewat celah-celah tirai kamar Donghae, mengetuk kelopak mata Donghae agar terbangun. Donghae membuka matanya dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya, ia meraba keningnya dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai normal. Donghae baru saja akan turun dari ranjang saat matanya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah terlelap Eunhyuk. Akhirnya Donghae menyadari, Eunhyuk lah yang membuat suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Donghae beringsut turun dari ranjangnya kemudian duduk di samping Eunhyuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan wajah manis yang sedang terlelap itu._

"_Manis."_

_Tanpa sadar, Donghae memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis merah milik Eunhyuk._

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, menjadi satu-satunya yang akan mengisi kekosongan hatiku dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu aku cintai."_

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**HAEHYUK IS REAL, cho w 794, DochiDochi, haehyukies, Baek Ji Hye , nurulsaputri26 ,Imel jewels , reiasia95, nyukkunyuk , faridaanggra, Arum Junnie , Miss Chocoffee , megajewels2312, , HHSHelviJjang , nurul. , Polarise437 , ren, Arum Junnie, azihaehyuk , Hein-Zhouhee1015 , Wonhaesung Love, Lee Haerieun , Lhyra AiraUchiha , isroie106. lee ikan, rani gaem , faridaanggra, nanazz , dekdes, eunhaejr , NovaPolariself, Bluerissing, nemonkey, tamiyah, Jiae-haehyuk, EHEM, LS-snowie , JeniDaniel , Nakamichan, eunhyukkie44 **

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya tamat juga ^^<strong>

**yg gak kesebut di thankst o maaf ya mata siwer heheheh tp saya sangat amat berterimakasih sm yang selalu meninggalkan jejak di fic ini, kalian selalu jadi semangat saya dan saya merasa di hargai sebagai author ^^ kerja keras saya mikirin plot utk ff ini jadi gak sia-sia karena review yang selalu kalian tinggalkan ^^**

**terimakasih banyak teman-teman ^^ *hug***

**maaf gak bisa bales review kalian krn waktu saya yg terbatas ^^ kl ada pertanyaan atau ada apa2 bisa PM atau mention twitter, saya aktif di twitter jd kl mau tanya2 curhat dan lain-lain boleh heheh ^^**

**ceritanya aneh? antiklimaks? emang =_= sepak aja authornya =_=**

**saya stress sama kerjaan di kantor tapi saya merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini meski dengan mood yang kacau...typo? berantakan? maaf ya T_T maaf banget T_T sekali lagi makasih buat yang suka review ^^**

**oke, sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya ^^**

**bubye~~ review lagi ya? puhlis kkkk**

**.**

**.**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
